The Apple never falls far from the tree
by brown eyed pixie
Summary: Bella and Edward live happily in Forks with the Cullens. But what will happen when a new girl arrives in town and threatens to unleash a secret that could ruin their Lives?
1. A shock for eveyone

Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight or new Moon.

The apple never falls far from the tree

(Edwards's point of view)

Carlisle had asked us to go to the Hospital open day with him, as he had to go. We all agreed, as Carlisle never asked much of us. We were sitting in the bleachers at Forks high where the open day was being held. The Talent show was about to start. First was a half decent piano player, nowhere near as good as me, but for human standards she was good. Next was a band of four teenage girls, about seventeen years old. The main singer came on stage last. She had long chocolate coloured hair, and brown eyes. She said,

"Hi, I'm Lucy Cullen, the drummer is Hayley Scotts, and the electric guitarists are Mary and Ruby Martin. This song is dedicated to my parents. We're here to play we hope you enjoy it".

xxx

They then played their song, but I didn't hear any of it. All I heard was "hi I'm Lucy Cullen" going over and over in my head. Finally I looked over at my family. Emmett and Rosalie looked confused, Jasper and Alice looked shocked, Carlisle and Esme looked shocked and Bella had fainted.

xxx

The band finished and left the stage. We eventually managed to rouse Bella. She promptly started crying. I picked her up, and carried her away from the bleachers. I took her to the parking lot, and then ran home as fast as I could.

xxx

When we got there, I calmed her down by holding her to me as close as can be.

When she finally started to calm down I said

" We always knew this would happen some day. She deserves to have a family. To have people who love her. We can ask Alice why she's here and how she got here, when we see her o.k.?"

xxx

Just then we heard a roaring of engines thundering into the driveway.

Emmett stormed into the house Everyone else close behind.

"you have some explaining to do"

a/n sorry its so short but its just a starter to the story.


	2. The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon

The Past.

Edward's POV

I told everyone to sit down. Everyone except Carlisle and Esme looked confused and slightly annoyed at being kept in the dark.

When everyone was settled I began I had decided to tell the story as Bella was still hyperventilating from shock.

xxx

"Well you know that after we graduated from Forks High, Bella and I took a gap year.

We travelled around America. 2 months into our trip, we found out that Bella was pregnant.

Naturally we panicked.

We were going into college, and could never take care of a baby.

Also we didn't know what type of baby it would be. Would it be human or Vampire?

Bella knew that it was my baby and we didn't know what we would do.

xxx

We rang Carlisle and Esme and asked them for advice.

They had some ideas but didn't know what Bella's parents would think.

So we rang Charlie and Renée and we all agreed to meet up and discuss it.

xxx

We met up in Jacksonville.

First we determined that no one wanted Bella to have an abortion.

Also everyone agreed that we couldn't handle the baby when we were in college.

Esme offered to look after the baby while we were at lectures and we knew that all of you would like to help, but we didn't want to put that on you guys.

Charlie and Renée couldn't look after it as they both worked.

So after much deliberation we decided that Bella and I would return to Jacksonville for the birth, but then the baby would be adopted.

xxx

We then continued on our travels.

We had a great time but were understandably anxious about the birth.

Nine months later we went back to Jacksonville.

Bella gave birth to a beautiful girl with Chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes.

We named her Lucy Alice Cullen.

We looked after her for two days and Carlisle came to see her and did the routine checks and jabs.

He also checked to see any signs of her being a Vampire.

She did have the sharp teeth, but no venom… yet.

xxx

When she was three days old we took her to the child welfare office, and explained our situation.

Carlisle came with us.

We chose a couple that were in their thirties to adopt her.

They couldn't have children for one reason or another and seemed like very nice people.

We met them and they were very nice and kind, all they were thinking of was how beautiful she was.

They took her away the very same day.

They agreed to send us all of her medical reports as she grew up

. We then left Jacksonville as we had to get ready for college.

xxx

We thought about her every day and still do.

We went to see her a few times, she never knew we were there but it was a comfort to see her growing up.

Then when she was sixteen we heard that both of her foster parents had been killed.

We went to Jacksonville to see what had happened.

We were allowed to see the bodies through some connections of Carlisle's, they both had tiny pinprick holes at the base of their necks.

These holes had red, bloody rims.

xxx

We were horrified. Vampires had killed our daughter's foster parents! This was unbelievable.

We had tried to keep her away from our vampire way of life but to no avail.

xxx

Lucy was living with her foster mother's sister at the moment. The sister's name was Julia.

Julia gained the role of Lucy's guardian untill Lucy was eighteen.

xxx

That was last year. And then a few weeks ago Julia wrote to us and told us that she was moving away from Jacksonville.

However she didn't want Lucy to move with her, as she was moving to London, and wanted Lucy to continue with her American education.

Lucy was then put into custody of a Mr. And Mrs Walker, who were close family friends of Julia's.

They went through various tests and were deemed suitable guardians.

But then it turned out the Mr. Walker's job was moving him and his family to Washington.

Or so we thought.

xxx

Then today we saw our daughter, performing on stage with her band.

We had no idea that she would be here. So tomorrow I have decided that I will put my extraordinary persuasion skills to good use on the Forks high administration staff and see what I can find out.

Is that a satisfactory explanation?"

xxx

I looked around to see that everyone's faces were held in masks of shock and disbelief. For the first time all of my siblings were speechless.

A/n please be kind it's my first fan fic. I don't know anything about the adoption process so if I got it wrong I'm sorry. Please review I like reading your comments!


End file.
